State of Westeros
Three years have passed since the Second War of Reclamation, a devastating conflict between the Kingdom of Winter and the Kingdom of the Iron Throne. As both kingdoms heal from the war whispers of treason, rebellion, and civil war spread across Westeros. Bitter losers, cunning opportunists, honourable lords, and more are all engaging in politics across the two kingdoms, and no one knows what will happen next. The year is 375, and the Game of Thrones is about to begin once again... The Kingdom of Winter The North Tragedy has struck the North, as King Osric I Stark is now dealing with the death of his son, Crown Prince Barthogen. King Osric Stark has found the identity of the man who is responsible for this murder, Lord Ryswell. Additionally, King Stark is now dealing with a Civil War on the Iron Islands, alongside increased tensions with the South as Theodan Baratheon has requested assistance from the Northerners in his war against King Orys. The Iron Islands The Civil War in the Iron Islands rages on, it began at the funeral for the old Lord Greyjoy, who was laid to rest by his son Theomore, who burned his fathers body on a floating pyre, with his living mother and uncle bound upon it. This act of kinslaying ignited the current war, with the rebel forces being lead by House Drumm. A dramatic siege of Pyke has resulted in the deaths of Theomore Greyjoy, Lord Osric Frey, and all of Lord Greyjoy's major supporters. A naval attack by King Stark resulted in a resounding defeat for the King of Winter, and Lord Drumm has called for a kingsmoot. Meradyth Tyrell, saltwife of Dagon Greyjoy, was also released in the aftermath of the Civil War The Riverlands Tensions rise in the Riverlands as Lord Robb Tully has begun to put his personal plans into motion, sending an envoy to the Reach to meet with Lord Mace Tyrell and Daemon Blackfyre. Riverlander soldiers have gathered at the boarder between the Kingdom of Winter and the Kingdom of the Iron Throne, waiting for tensions between the two Kingdoms to snap. An envoy from Lord Theodan Baratheon has also arrived in the Riverlands to meet with Lord Tully and King Stark. The Vale The War for the Vale has left the mountains scarred and burned. Dragonfire has ravaged the Eyrie and the Gates of the Moon, and Lord Oswin Arryn's heir is now a hostage of the Targaryens. The Wolf of the North offers no support, so he looks elsewhere, in the East. The Falcon looks to fight the Dragon and get his only remaining kin back. But the Mad Falcon’s wrath threatens not only the stability of the Free Cities and Essos, but the Kingdom of the North and Westeros as well. The Kingdom of the Iron Throne The Crownlands Jocelyn Baratheon is wed to Aubrey Lannister, securing an alliance between the houses with War looming on the horizon. Lord Theodan Baratheon calls his banners and rebels against his cousin King Orys I Baratheon after the King kidnapped and assaulted the Princess of Dorne. War begins between the cousins, and in the absence Lord Maric Rosby and the High Septon seek to further their own ambitions. The Reach It is said that King Renly I Baratheon climbed to his throne upon the back of a rose, which shredded itself on the barbs of the Iron Throne. Since raising Renly to power, the Reach has been cast aside. For seventy-five years the Stag on the Iron Throne has looked down upon the Reach and used its men and resources like a private army to die in their foolish wars. Lord Mace Tyrell has not forgotten the lack of favour the throne has given him. He has not forgotten the humiliation he suffered when the Ironborn raided the Reach, he has not forgotten the vengeance he swore when he discovered his daughter had been absconded with by the youngest Greyjoy son. But most of all, he has not forgotten his friend, Lord Blackfyre of Summerhall. Lord Mace, having been appointed Master of Whisperers after Lord Martyn Westerling's death, resigns his position a scant few days later on learning of the Martell affair, and now rides back to the Reach with Lord Blackfyre at his side. With the outbreak of the Civil War between the Baratheon cousins, Lord Mace has denounced Orys I Baratheon as his king and has called his banners to deal with impending hostilities. After the capture of Dagon Greyjoy, Ironborn have begun raiding Oldtown. The Westerlands House Lannister and House Westerling, two opposing houses in the Westerlands, each desiring to rule the region. Ever since Martyn Lannister became the Lord of Casterly Rock, the Lions have suffered humiliation. They have a treachorous branch in the Bay of Dragons, and many are suspicious of Lord Aubrey Lannister following the Second War of Reclamation. There is only so much humiliation one can endure. Orys Baratheon sought to remedy this after the execution of Martyn Westerling, Lord Lannister's chief western rival, by wedding the Lord of Casterly Rock to his sister Jocelyn and naming him Master of War. Now, Lord Lannister may be the closest great ally King Orys has. Dorne Dorne stands on the edge of a precipice, with one princess hostage in King's Landing and another dead by the executioner's blade for attempting to rescue her. Between this fury and the death of Lord Yronwood of Wyl, Dorne calls for blood, king's blood. They may have an ally as well in Lord Theodan Baratheon, goodbrother to the princesses, though the fact remains that Princess Alysanne is still a hostage. This has resulted in Dorne remaining dormant in the current war, but with the release of Princess Alysanne, their stance may change. The Stormlands Theodan Baratheon's relationships with his kin in King's Landing are strained at best, tattered at worst. Ever since his dismissal from the Small Council and his wedding to Arianne Martell, the Lord of Storm's End has bided his time, and now has siezed upon King Orys' ineptness to press his claim on the Iron Throne, he has rallied his banners and is in open rebellion against the Iron Throne, declaring himself King. He and his Stormlander bannermen stand against the combined force of the Westerlands, the Crownlands, and loyalists to King Orys within the Stormlands. The war has been bloody within the 2 moons it has lasted, with the Rebel forces having been routed back to Storms End and Theodan being presented with harsh peace terms as Orys' forces begin a siege. Category:Meta Category:Westeros